Mi verdadera razón
by Rose Cf Strove
Summary: Luego de la guerra de independencia, alfred decide hacerle una visita a Arthur para explicarle el porque se independizo,algo que ni el propio Arthur se creería.


Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen,solo hago esta historia para entretener a mis lectores y a mi misma

* * *

Al pasar un par de años desde la Guerra de Independencia, Alfred va a la casa de Arthur, extrañaba al ingles como a nadie, el solo pensar en la guerra lo deprimía y se deprimía aun mas por la razón que lo había obligado a hacer eso.

Piensa un par de segundos antes de tocar la puerta, lo mas seguro que su ex-tutor al verlo le cerraría la puerta en la cara, perdiendo el largo viaje que había hecho desde América, pero no podía perder la esperanza de que lo dejara pasar, quería ver su rostro, sus cejas, su cabellera rubia, todo, quería verlo a el cara a cara y no en sus sueños como había pasado los últimos 2 años.

Toca la puerta un par de veces poniéndose totalmente nervioso, respira profundo y baja su cabeza pensando en las palabras que le diría, ¿comenzar a con un "Hola Arthur" o con un "Buenas tardes Arthur" ? aun no se decidía a pesar de que tenia muy poco tiempo para pensarlo.

El ingles abre la puerta a los segundos de haber escuchado los golpes sobre esta, al ver al americano unas pequeñas lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos queriendo salir para así comenzar a llorar sin parar, el verlo hacia que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, ¿para que venia? ¿ quería volver con el arrepintiéndose por haber hecho esa guerra?, miles de preguntas aparecían rápidamente en la mente del ingles sin darse cuenta que había estado parado observando al americano por un par de minutos.

Alfred, al darse cuenta que el ingles estaba pensando pone una mano sobre su hombro derecho esperando a que reaccionara- Hey, Arthur, reacciona-

Arthur pestañea un par de veces volviendo en si mismo dandose cuenta que el americano tenia su mano en su hombro, da un paso hacia atrás provocando que su mano no lo tocara- ¿Que haces aqui?-Le pregunta completamente serio.

-Vengo a explicarte porque me independice ese día hace ya mas de 2 años-Alfred da un paso hacia delante, poniendo solo el pie derecho dentro de la casa de su ex-tutor.

-¡¿No me dijiste que era porque escogias tu maldita libertad?! ¡Ya te explicaste América, no necesito que inventes escusas que habrás estado planeando sabrá Dios desde cuando!-El ingles escupía las palabras, Alfred nunca lo había visto tan molesto como estaba en ese momento.

-No entiendes nada Arthur, ¡si al menos escucharas la verdadera razón dejarías esa rabia que tienes contra mi!-El americano luego de gritarle da un largo suspiro y se voltea para luego comenzar a caminar.

Arthur piensa y luego se despeina sus cabellos-Esta bien, ¡pero que sea rapido!-Le dijo antes de antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos,cuando Alfred entra a la casa del ingles se sienta en el sofa y se agarra sus manos, Arthur se sienta a su lado y lo mira esperando a que comenzara a hablar el americano.

Al notar la mirada de su ex tutor comienza a hablar-Uno días antes de comenzar la guerra, hable con Francis, me dijo que solo me utilizaste para no quedarte solo-baja la cabeza comenzando a deprimirse-también que no me amabas como yo te amo a ti-Alfred no puede evitar sonrojarse y bajar mas la cabeza sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente-Francis me dijo que si me iba podías empezar a amarme, ahora te pregunto, ¿tu me amas Arthur?

Arthur se levanta de golpe mientras sus mejillas tornaban un fuerte color carmín y comienza a reír nervioso- ¡Claro que te amo! yo te amo como si amara a mi hermano pequeño!

Alfred se levanta y le agarra su mano derecha-Yo no te amo como mi hermano Arthur, lo que siento por ti supera lo que es el amor fraternal-se va acercando lentamente a el quedando solo a pocos centímetros de distancia-quisiera salir contigo,como tu pareja, como tu novio.

El ingles se queda sin palabras y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, el americano camina rapidamente deteniéndose cuando el mayor ponía un pie fuera de la casa- ¡Arthur!¡dime de una vez lo que pasa contigo!¡Francis tenia razón despues de todo!-le grita mientras grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos-

Arthur se voltea,da unos pasos hasta estar a centímetros del americano y le agarra su rostro haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-América,no creas en todo lo que diga la rana francesa-Dijo riendo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Alfred se sonroja como un tomate cuando le agarra su rostro,susurra un "Arthur" para comenzar a acercar su rostro al igual que el mayor hasta darse un leve y tierno beso.

Alfred escucha un fuerte golpe y al abrir los ojos el ingles cae desmayado atrapándolo rápidamente en sus brazos, reconoce una figura en la puerta de entrada y ve al francés solo con la boca de una botella de vino en su mano izquierda mientras los pedazos de la de botella estaban pegados entre el cabello del ingles y el suelo.

-¡¿Que le hiciste?!-Le pregunta Alfred gritando con odio al francés, temia que le hubiera pasado algo grave a su ex-tutor.

-Es muy pronto mon ami, espera al menos un par de siglos-le dijo el francés mientras tiraba la boca de la botella fuera de la casa del ingles.

- ¿Por que?-Alfred comienza a llorar y observa al ingles inconsciente.

-Para que no recuerde lo que ha pasado este día-dijo Francis para caminar e irse.

Alfred se sienta en el piso poniendo a Arthur sobre sus piernas, le acaricia su mejilla mientras lloraba con fuerza-Eso significa...que olvidaras lo que te dije,olvidaras...nuestro primer beso,oh Arthur-acerca su rostro hacia la de el ingles quedando a solo centímetros de sus labios-te amo-susurra mientras unas lagrimas caen sobre el rostro de Arthur y cierra sus ojos para besarle sus labios, Alfred volvería a declararse, esperaría a que las heridas de su ex-tutor estuvieras selladas por el paso del tiempo para asi volver a darse su primer beso.

* * *

Esta historia tiene continuación, se llamara "Hasta que recuerdes" les dejo el resumen:

_Luego de tantos años de haber ocurrido el incidente,Alfred decide declararse a Arthur, ¿le contara lo que paso ese día o lo recordara el ingles por si solo?_

¿Reviews?


End file.
